


Marked

by yellowpcy



Series: social media aus [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpcy/pseuds/yellowpcy
Summary: a twitter social media au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read if you havent read the twitter au @gothbaekxing
> 
> this is unedited hehe enjoy

Baekhyun’s been sitting in the waiting area of the tattoo shop for about thirty minutes. The longer he waits the more frustrated he grows. ‘This is so unprofessional,’ he thinks to himself before pulling his phone out to text his friends. 

Like he expected, they told him to wait longer before adding their stupid side comments about his tattoo choice. Scoffing at his friend’s messages he begins to type a snarky remark in return to theirs before hearing a door knob turn indicating that someone was coming. 

He quickly types out a message letting his friends know that someone was coming before looking towards the door that was opening. 

The moment he looked up his eyes met with Yixing’s, his breath hitching while he subconsciously sends a text to his group chat. He quickly stood on his feet, ready to leave the shop but it was like his body was under someone else’s control. 

He was stuck in place, eyes glued to the Yixing’s face while the others expression was filled with confusion. 

“Why are you doing here?” Yixing asked Baekhyun, voice filled curiosity while took a couple steps to get closer to the smaller boy, but not to too close in case the other boy tries to attack him. 

“What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks in return, his voice shaky. 

“I’m always here, its where I work,” Yixing replied rolling his eyes. 

“Not today, you weren’t supposed to be here today,” Baekhyun whined in return. 

“Says who?” the other replied, a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Says Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pouted. 

“Chanyeol? So that’s why he asked me if I was working today,” Yixing hummed making his way closer to Baekhyun. “He lied to you sweetheart, I told him myself that I worked today.” 

“H-he wouldn’t do that,” the smaller boy said as Yixing approached him with that sly smile on his face. 

“Hm, well let’s look at the facts, I’m here when he said I wouldn’t be; it seems to me that he lied to you,” Yixing chuckled while circling around the frozen Baekhyun. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Baekhyun muttered before he was met face to face with Yixing. 

The tattoo artist only a few inches away from Baekhyun’s face, causing the smaller man to slightly blush. 

“So, why’d you ask Chanyeol if I was going to work or not,” he whispered in Baekhyun's ear causing the younger to shudder at the sensation of Yixing’s breath hitting the tips of his ear. 

“Just cause,” Baekhyun whispered, breaking eye contact with the man in front of him.

He felt stupid, he knew his reason for trying to come when he isn’t working is childish. This whole situation is very embarrassing for Baekhyun but for Yixing, it was quite entertaining. He knew that the boy in front of him was flustered, he knew he had some type of power over him and he was going to use that power to his own advantage. 

“Cause what,” Yixing inquires pulling back to make some distance between him and Baekhyun, maybe if he gave the boy some space he would stop being so awkward and shy. 

Baekhyun waited a minute before replying, he didn’t know if he should make up a small lie or tell the truth, either way it was going to be something that would cause him to feel stupid. 

“I didn’t want to see you,” he answered truthfully, backing away to create more space between them. 

“But why? You don’t even know me,” Yixing chuckled in amusement. 

“I know enough,” Baekhyun scoffed. “You’re a flirt, I don’t like that.”

“Oh please, me calling you handsome doesn’t make me a flirt,” he told the boy in front of him while picking at his nails. “I only tweeted you because Sehun told me you had a question you wanted to ask me, nothing more.”

Baekhyun did remember how Sehun told him about telling Yixing that. Sighing, he looked at the tattoo artist in front of him. He didn’t know how to reply so he stayed quiet. 

Yixing noticed Baekhyun's silence so he spoke up again, “What did you want to ask me anyway?”

“The other day when I came to with Minji, you were doing her tattoo and I noticed that you didn’t have a single tattoo on display and I want to know why. You’re the first tattoo artists that I’ve seen without a single tattoo,” Baekhyun explained. “So, my question is why?”

“Oh, so that’s why you were staring at me like a creep while I tattooed your girlfriend,” Yixing replies, ignoring the youngers question. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Baekhyun replies with a frown, he didn’t like how Yixing was laughing at him. “Now answer my question, why don’t you have any tattoos?”

“Just because you didn’t see any doesn’t mean I don’t have any,” Yixing told Baekhyun before making his way towards one of the seats in the waiting area and taking a seat. 

Baekhyun stood there in deep thought, when he saw Yixing while Minji was getting tattooed most of his upper body and chest were exposed and there wasn’t a single line of black ink visible. That leaves his lower body, and quite frankly Baekhyun didn’t see Yixing as the type to get leg or lower back tattoos, it just wouldn’t match him. Unless Yixing has a tattoo on his stomach or hips then he was lying. 

“I don’t believe you,” Baekhyun counters causing the other boy to look at him before shrugging. 

“Why don’t you come find out,” Yixing winks at Baekhyun causing him to scoff.

‘Who does this guy think he is,’ Baekhyun thought to himself before making his way towards the shops exit. 

“Wait!” he heard Yixing shout at him as he continued to walk. He thought about stopping but there was no reason for him to. 

Before he could get any farther he was stopped by Yixing's hand on his shoulder, he quickly pushed the others hand off his shoulder before turning around.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked rolling his eyes, he was annoyed there was no reason for Yixing to be stopping him, he clearly didn’t want to answer Baekhyun's question truthfully and Baekhyun wasn’t going to sit around and let Yixing mess around with him. 

“Do you not want to get a tattoo anymore?” Yixing asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, he could tell the smaller boy was annoyed. 

“No thanks, I’ll go somewhere else,” Baekhyun scoffed. 

Before he could go anywhere Yixing spoke up again, “Come on, you’re being dramatic, I’ll do your tattoo for you.”

Yixing pulled Baekhyun by his arm and led him into a consultation room. Grabbed a pen and paper and sat down on a chair, before motioning for Baekhyun to take a seat in front of him.

Baekhyun hesitantly sat down in front of Yixing, waiting for the older man to ask him about the tattoo he wants and the details about the placement. Instead he noticed how Yixing was looking at his already existing tattoos with a straight face, showing no sign of interest in them. 

Yixing's staring started to cause Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable and self-conscious so he fake snapped his fingers in front of the others face to get his attention. 

“Are you going to ask me about what tattoo I want or are you going to keep staring at what I already have?” he asked while picking at the holes of his jeans. 

“Oh right, sorry. What exactly do you want?” Yixing asked Baekhyun before making eye contact with him once again. 

Baekhyun took his phone out and showed the artist a picture of a fingers crossed tattoo with hatching shading to add a 3-D effect to it. Yixing looked at it closely and began to sketch his own version of it on his paper. 

Baekhyun watched as the artists was drawing the tattoo, he looked so concentrated it was honestly a beautiful sight to see. 

It didn’t take Yixing long before he finished the sketch, he added a little more detail of his own to make the hand look realistic before turning his paper and showing it to Baekhyun. 

“Looks perfect,” Baekhyun replied with a small smile. 

“Thanks, so where exactly do you want to get it done?” Yixing asks the boy in front of him that didn’t look like he knew the answer. 

“I’m not sure, I was thinking the same placement as the person in the picture?” Baekhyun says not sure of himself.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yixing replies to him, his face scrunched up in dislike.

“Why not?” Baekhyun replies with a pout. 

“If you look at both your sleeves, there’s kind of a theme going on there, with the shapes and things you already have going on a hand just wouldn’t look right. It would clash against everything else,” Yixing explains to the boy in front of him.

Baekhyun supposes that Yixing is right, he is the professional tattoo artist after all; but if the tattoo wouldn’t look good on his arm because of his former tattoo designs then it won’t look good anywhere else. 

“Then I guess I won’t get it done at all,” Baekhyun sighs, he was disappointed, he really liked the tattoo. 

“How about this, I’ll draw you a tattoo that will match the rest of your tattoos,” Yixing told him after noticing the younger man’s frown, “but only on one condition.”

Baekhyun immediately lit up, no one has ever drawn a tattoo for him and he has seen the original designs Yixing has done when he looked through his twitter, he definitely wanted an original design. 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, curiosity and excitement lacing his voice. 

“You have to give me your number and unblock me on twitter,” Yixing grinned at the man in front of him. 

“Done,” Baekhyun replied with no hesitation. 

Yixing was satisfied with Baekhyun's response, he didn’t think he’d get it that easily. They ended up exchanging numbers quickly before getting up from their chairs and leaving the consultation room. 

Yixing walked Baekhyun to the exit like a gentleman, his hand on the Baekhyun's back with a cute grin on his face that accentuated his dimple. Baekhyun on the other hand had his mind over the tattoo design, he wondered what it would look like. 

“I’ll see you around Baekhyun,” Yixing said before letting the man walk out by himself. 

“You too vampy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taobaek date; enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unedited)

It’s already been an hour since Tao had picked Baekhyun up for their date. At first Baekhyun was very shy and didn’t speak much but after a little time he began to warm up to Tao and become more comfortable around him. 

Tao had taken him to a bunch of cute little sites and shops around the beach area where they could just look around and enjoy the environment around them. They began to learn about each other, telling each other things such as their likes and dislikes, their families and hobbies.

Baekhyun learned that Tao comes from a well-off family and only works as a tattoo artist because he finds it fun and it lets him be as artistic as he wants. Tao found out that Baekhyun is a music major who likes to call himself a musical prodigy. They were both so different in certain aspects but also very similar in others that it was a perfect balance. 

Baekhyun really enjoyed Tao’s company, he was someone who made everything fun. He constantly makes bad jokes about everything and laughs at his own jokes causing Baekhyun to also laugh. He was someone Baekhyun wanted to be around all the time. 

“Want some ice cream?” Tao asked, interrupting Baekhyun from his thoughts. 

The smaller boy smiled and nodded before following Tao to the ice cream stand. Tao ended up ordering two strawberry scoops for each of them before grabbing Baekhyun's hand and leading him onto the beach. 

They both took a seat on the sand a couple feet away from the water and looked toward the setting sun.

“This is my favorite place to relax and thinking,” Tao told Baekhyun with an endearing smile on his face. His bronze skin looked amazing against the last rays of sunlight, he looked like a prince. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked before taking a bite of ice cream, softly humming as the sweet strawberry substance landed on his tongue. 

“It’s peaceful, when I come here I get inspiration to draw new pictures or new tattoo designs to add to my booklet,” Tao explains. “Plus its really beautiful when the sun is setting.”

“It really is beautiful,” Baekhyun hums in agreement before taking another bit of his ice cream. 

“Not as beautiful as you, of course,” Tao flirts causing Baekhyun to choke on his ice cream. 

Baekhyun playfully hit Zitao’s shoulder while giggling, Tao went along with Baekhyun's actions and pretending to fall because of Baekhyun's punch. 

“You’re such a flirt,” Baekhyun giggles before scooting closer to the taller boy and laying his head on Tao’s broad shoulder. 

“Only to you,” Tao says looking down at the boy laying on him. 

They sit watching the sunset in comfortable silence. Tao’s arm around Baekhyun's back while Baekhyun's head remains on the other’s shoulder. They stay like that until they’re interrupted by loud music and a crowd of dancing people.

Tao changes his focus from the sunset to the group of dancing people, occasionally laughing at them while Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the others cute high-pitched laugh. 

“We should go join them,” Tao says softly to Baekhyun causing the smaller boy to lift his head of his shoulder. 

“But I don’t know how to dance,” Baekhyun pouted cutely causing Zitao to pinch his cheek before standing up. 

“I don’t either, but it’ll be fun, so come on,” the tall boy said before dragging Baekhyun to his feet along with him.

“Fine, but if I look stupid you’re not allowed to laugh at me,” Baek giggled as he and Zitao walked hand in hand towards the dancing crowd. 

Once they made it there no one paid attention to them. Baekhyun stood still while Tao joined the crowd and started jumping around, not caring if he looked like an idiot. Baekhyun didn’t join the crowd until Tao mouthed for him to join him.

The smaller boy made his way next to his date before copying the others same exact movements. They both broke out into a fit of giggles as they danced the night away like idiots. Although they weren’t the only people in the crowd, they felt as if it was just the two of them there. 

After many minutes of dancing in that sweaty crowd, Baekhyun and Zitao manage to break free and go back to where they were earlier. Tao laughing the whole way cause of some of the people who were dancing in the crowd. 

“I told you that would be fun,” he happily sighed before plopping down onto the sand. 

“That was so fun, super sweaty, but fun,” Baekhyun replied with a content smile on his face. 

Tao grabbed his phone and began to take pictures of himself and Baekhyun, a couple selfies. Baekhyun did the same, but instead he just took pics of Zitao while he was standing up and posing for them. 

“You’re really cute,” Baekhyun tells the Tao before putting his phone away and standing up from the sand.

“I try,” Zitao giggles while patting the sand off his pants. 

Baekhyun took Tao’s hand after the other finished cleaning the sand off of him and intertwined their fingers. They walked back to Tao’s car while making small talk. It was a light and fun conversation, one that Baekhyun lost himself in. 

Once they arrive to Tao’s car, Tao opens the passenger door for Baekhyun like a gentleman before walking over to the driver seat and getting in. Baekhyun got control over the music selection, he decided to turn Seoul Noir by Jang Jane on because it fit the atmosphere they were in. 

He began hum to the song while Tao quietly drove him home with a smile on his face. Baekhyun's apartment wasn’t too far from the beach area so the ride wasn’t too long. 

Tao’s car got parked in front of Baekhyun's apartment building, before both of them got out the car. Baekhyun led both of them through his apartment building until they reached his front door. Baekhyun turned around to face Tao, he had the brightest smile on his face causing Tao’s heart to flutter a little. 

“Thank you for today,” the smiling boy spoke up. “It was really fun, I had a great time getting to know you.”

“No thank you for letting me take you on this date,” Tao replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. “I know it wasn’t the best date because it was nothing special, but I really enjoyed spending my time with you.”

“I like simple dates, they’re more comfortable than going somewhere extravagant. Don’t worry, I loved it,” Baekhyun reassured the taller boy in front of him. 

“I’ll text you when I get home?” Tao asked casing the younger to nod in response.

Just before Tao could walk away, Baekhyun grabbed him and pecked his lips really quick before smiling and getting inside his apartment shocking Tao.

He smiled as he heard the older boys laugh as he began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyuns visit to yixings place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Baekhyun had two goals in mind when he made his way to Yixing’s place. One was to get a beautiful design done by Yixing and the second was to actually find out the reason why the other doesn’t have a tattoo. Since he was wasn’t successful last when it came to learning the reason why Yixing is tattoo-less this time he will be more persistent so Yixing can’t reject him once again. He had been so busy with Tao and his friends that he forgot about Yixing’s unmarked body. 

Yixing was on his phone waiting for Baekhyun outside his apartment complex when the smaller boy arrived. They greeted each other quickly with small smiles on their faces before Yixing silently led the way to his place. 

When they arrived Baekhyun took in the area surrounding him, looking at every decoration and corner of the tattoo artists apartment. It was very clean and modern, many beautiful paintings hung up on the walls. A large tv in the center surrounded by black sofas, mini handing lights in the center of the ceiling, a large piano in the corner. From the looks of the apartment Baekhyun came up with the conclusion that Yixing was rich and had a great sense of style and decoration. The apartment looked like something that came straight out of a magazine. 

Yixing told Baekhyun to get ready and sit on a sofa and wait while he goes to get his drawing equipment and camera. Baekhyun didn’t understand what the older man said when he said ‘get ready’ so he sat quietly on the couch while scrolling through his social media.

A few minutes later the older returned with many items in his hands, more than Baekhyun thought was needed to create a design for a tattoo. 

“I thought I told you to get ready,” Yixing said, staring at the quiet boy in front of him.

“Get ready how?” Baekhyun asked Yixing which caused the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Your shirt,” he said pointing at him. “It needs to be off.”

“Why does my shirt have to be off?” Baekhyun questioned, confusion all over his face.

“So I can see your tattoos properly,” Yixing dryly chuckled, he was trying hard not to say anything rude to the clueless man in front of him.

Baekhyun let out a small ‘oh’ before standing up and slowly peeling his shirt off. Yixing's eyes trailed the shorter man’s body as his shirt slowly came off. Baekhyun had a beautiful body and the tattoo’s that mark it just make him even more attractive to Yixing. 

His broad chest was adorned by a beautiful design that wrapped around his shoulders and connected to his even more beautiful and detailed back piece that also took place on the back of his neck. His chest, back and sleeve tattoos were all connected by a honey comb shaped dotted design that kept everything cohesive. 

Although Baekhyun's tattoos are very different, they all seemed to blend together perfectly and Yixing knew that he had to design something beautiful that will fit in perfectly with everything else around it. 

Baekhyun watched Yixing closely as the other kept staring at his body, taking in every inch in front of him. He didn’t feel uncomfortable that his upper body was exposed, he quite enjoyed the attention that it was receiving from the handsome tattoo artist who stood in front of him. 

“Do you mind if I take a couple photos for reference?” Yixing asked him, eyes not leaving the man’s chest. 

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun simply answered while standing still. 

Yixing grabbed his polaroid and walked closer to the man in front of him. He began to take pictures of Baekhyun's chest first, then he moved to his collarbones and back. When it was time to take pictures of the man’s sleeve Yixing took Baekhyun's hand in his extending his arms out.

He held Baekhyun's hand as if it was the most delicate thing ever while softly rubbing his thumb on the man’s knuckle ever so slightly that if Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t have not noticed the gesture.

When Yixing is done taking photos of Baekhyun he looks up and makes eye contact with the smiling man in front of him. He was going to say something to Baekhyun, but his warm smile made Yixing forget about everything else. Yixing kept the eye contact with Baekhyun for a couple seconds before Baekhyun cleared his throat to knock him out of his trance. 

“Okay uhm, since you have a clear spot on your left bicep I think that’s where I want to put the design,” Yixing told the boy while carefully stroking the others unmarked bicep. 

Yixing’s touch was addicting to Baekhyun, every time he got touched by the other something inside him ignited like a fire. His touch was so warm yet so cold causing goosebumps to appear on his arms. 

“Sounds good, I’m fine with whatever you say,” Baekhyun replied breathlessly, his mind still on Yixing's warm hand that was still on his arm. 

Yixing took notice of the rising bumps on his skin and he knew that he was the cause of it, so he decided that it would be fun to torture Baekhyun a little bit.

“You know,” Yixing began, “I really do love your tattoos.”

He began to trail his hand along Baekhyun's shoulder while talking, fingers barely on Baekhyun's skin while his eyes were staring into Baekhyun's.

“They fit you quite well,” he said before dipping his hand down to Baekhyun's collar bone causing more bumps to appear on his skin.

“T-thanks,” Baekhyun whispered breathlessly, trying to contain himself. He knew what Yixing was doing but he was in no rush to stop him, he liked this just as much as Yixing did. 

“Especially this chest piece,” Yixing whispers with a smirk on his face before his finger grazes over Baekhyun's perked nipple causing the smaller man’s breath to hitch. He does the same thing to Baekhyun's other nipple before putting his palm flat on the smaller man’s chest.

He dragged his palm from Baekhyun's chest towards his neck. It didn’t take Yixing long before his hand was softly wrapped around Baekhyun's pretty little neck. He felt as the man in front of him breath began to pick up when his hand landed on his neck. 

‘He likes this,’ Yixing thought to himself before smirking up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes were filled with want and desperation as Yixing tightened his grip around his neck. 

“You like this don’t you,” Yixing taunt. “You like my hand around you little neck, blocking your airway huh?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer have time to answer before Yixing tightens his grips around Baekhyun's neck more causing the boy to gasp in pleasure. He was loving every single second of this, he loved the feeling of his breathing being restricted. He loved the look in Yixing's eyes as he tightened his hand around Baekhyun's neck.

Yixing loosened his grip around Baekhyun's neck and moved his hand from the man’s neck up to his jaw. He took a step closer to the smaller man making the distance between them become only a couple inches. Baekhyun’s lips slightly parted to let out a shaky breath as Yixing angled his jaw up so that Baekhyun was looking up at him. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yixing whispered to the man in front of him while gliding his thumb across Baekhyun's soft lower lip. “I want so badly to ruin your pretty little mouth.”

‘Do it,’ Baekhyun thought, he wanted to say it out loud, but his voice wouldn’t let him. He wanted Yixing to ruin his mouth just as much. 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun whispered to Yixing as the taller man kept playing with his lip.

It didn’t take Yixing long before he placed his lips on top of Baekhyun's. Baekhyun's lips immediately began moving along with Yixing's soft plump lips deepening the kiss. Their kiss was filled with want and need, it was a hungry.

Baekhyun didn’t know he wanted to kiss Yixing that much until the moment Yixing's lips were on his. Yixing was a great kisser, he was very attentive to Baekhyun's needs, he licked and bit on the smaller man’s lips causing him to moan into his mouth. 

His grip on Baekhyun's jaw not loosening as he pulled the smaller man closer to him and angled his head in a different direction, so he could deepen their kiss even more. Their lips continued to move together before Yixing pulled away and began pressing small kisses onto Baekhyun's jaw while soft moans left Baekhyun's pretty little lips. 

His lips moved down to Baekhyun's neck where he began to kiss and suck on before he felt Baekhyun's hand on his shoulders, slowly pushing him away.

“Wait,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, lips swollen and red. “We can’t do this.”

“Why?” Yixing questioned, confused by Baekhyun's sudden reaction. 

“I came here to get a tattoo design, not make out with you,” Baekhyun softly says, avoiding eye contact. 

“What’s wrong with doing both?” Yixing asked, grabbing the man’s jaw once again. 

“We won’t get anything done if we just kiss,” Baekhyun told Yixing, slowly pushing the taller man’s hand away from his jaw. 

“That’s a shame, I really enjoyed kissing you,” Yixing flirted, a cute taunting pout on his face which caused Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

“I’ll let you kiss me again, but you have to answer a question,” Baekhyun smirked, this was his opportunity to find out Yixing’s reason for not having tattoos. 

“What’s the question baby,” Yixing asked, smiling at the cute man in front of him.

“Why don’t you have any tattoos,” Baekhyun asked with a cheeky smile, the moment the question left his lips Yixing groaned and took a step back.

“Why do you want to know so bad,” he whined before rolling his eyes and the smiling man in front of him. 

“I’m just curious,” Baekhyun shrugged before grabbing his shirt and slowly putting it on. 

“Haven’t you heard the saying that curiosity killed the cat,” Yixing said while watching Baekhyun put his shirt on. 

“I have, it’s stupid,” he shrugged. “Now answer me vampy, what’s your reason.”

“If you think I’ll tell you my reason for a mere kiss then you’re wrong Mr. Baekhyun,” Yixing told him with a chuckle causing Baekhyun to groan and fuss like a baby. 

“Will you ever tell me?” Baekhyun whined, he really believed that Yixing would tell him his reason for a kiss.

“Maybe one day, now wait on the couch while I draw up a sketch for you,” Yixing winked at Baekhyun before grabbing his sketch book and photos. 

For the rest of the time Baekhyun sat on the couch with a small frown on his face as he watched Yixing sketch away. He was annoyed that Yixing didn’t tell him right away but him not getting answers just increased his curiosity. Yixing’s reason had to be significant since he refused to tell Baekhyun about it that easily. 

“Hmm, I think I have an idea of what I want to do but I need a couple days to think about it,” Yixing spoke up after several minutes, snapping Baekhyun out of his day dream.

“Can I see the sketch?” Baekhyun asked, trying to peek at Yixing's sketch book.

“Nope,” Yixing replied with a smile that accentuated his dimple.

“Why’d you make me wait here if you weren’t going to show me the sketch?” Baekhyun asked, clearly annoyed by the tattoo artist who sat in front of him. 

“I like your presence,” Yixing shrugged before closing his sketch book and standing up.

“You suck, I’m leaving,” Baekhyun whined. He stood up from the couch, grabbing his phone and keys. 

He walked towards Yixing’s front door with Yixing trailing behind him like a puppy. “Thanks for nothing,” he pouted before opening the others front door.

Before he could walk out, Yixing grabbed him and placed a simple kiss onto his lips before pulling away with a smile. 

“You’re welcome baby,” he winked as Baekhyun scoffed and walked out with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night; nsfw (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Yixing had arrived a couple minutes ago. He helped Baekhyun finish up some of his homework and even played some of the work Baekhyun had to compose on the piano. After they had finished that, they prepared some snacks to take with them for their movie all-nighter. Yixing went the healthy way and cut up some fruit while Baekhyun pulled out all types of fatty snacks to take with him. 

When they settled into Baekhyun's room they talked about their days for a little while. Baekhyun complained to Yixing about how bored he was and how Jongdae was no help when it came to doing any homework. Yixing told him about the tattoos he put on people’s body with so much detail that Baekhyun knew what the tattoos looked like without needing to see a picture. 

Soon after their discussion turned into an argument over movies. Yixing told Baekhyun that Interstellar was a boring movie and that The Martian was better which caused Baekhyun to tell Yixing a whole speech about how Interstellar is a cinematic masterpiece that was both suspenseful and emotional before giving the older the silent treatment. Yixing then babied and messed with Baekhyun for a couple minutes until Baekhyun broke from his silent treatment after getting tickled. 

They were acting as a couple and they knew that. They didn’t mind their domestic behavior with each other because it was comforting. They both enjoyed it, maybe a little too much. 

In spite of Yixing’s controversial comment, Baekhyun turned Interstellar on to prove a point to the older male. His decision simply made Yixing laugh, he found the younger man endearing and his actions cute. 

Throughout the first hour of the first movie Yixing did not once focus on it. He was too into Baekhyun's expressions and reactions every time something happened. If the seen was sad, the smaller man would whimper and squish himself into Yixing. If it was a suspenseful scene he would gasp and play with Yixing's fingers. If it was something cool, he would open his mouth in awe and sit up straight so he can focus only on the movie. 

When it hit the two-hour mark, Yixing noticed that Baekhyun was sound asleep on him. The smaller man’s head on his bicep with his arms wrapped around it. His mouth was slightly open, and cheeks puffed out and squished against Yixing’s bare arm. He was truly quite a sight, Yixing could never get tired of looking at him. 

Instead of moving or waking him up, Yixing took a quick photo of Baekhyun before covering him up more and finally paying attention to the movie. He kept zoning in and out as he watched the trilling space movie in front of him, Baekhyun’s constant murmurs in his sleep distracting him. 

It didn’t take the sleeping boy long before he was awake. Luckily for Baekhyun he had woken up just before the movie ended when Cooper got reunited with Murph. Yixing didn’t notice the smaller man was awake because Baekhyun kept himself in the same position. Yixing was so warm, he couldn’t get himself to move. 

Suddenly after the movie ended, Baekhyun took his hands from around Yixing’s arm and began to clap lightly startling the older man.

“What a great movie,” the sleepy man sighed out before sitting up straight and resting his head on his hands.

“You were asleep through half of it,” Yixing chuckled, looking at the cute boy next to him.

“So, it was still amazing,” Baekhyun pouted, puffing his swollen cheeks out. “I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up though, I missed one of the best parts!”

“You were honestly too cute to wake up,” Yixing chuckled as Baekhyun's pout grew bigger at his response. 

“I can’t believe you let my cuteness make me miss some of the best parts,” he replied tugging his blanket up towards his chin. “You weak man.”

Yixing laughed at the man in front of him, he was genuinely annoyed he missed parts of the movie even though he had watched it plenty of times before. Yixing grown more and more fond of the other by the minute. 

They decided not to watch the second movie until both of them were fully awake so Baekhyun went to make the both of them coffee while Yixing had to choose a movie for them to watch. Yixing wasn’t like Baekhyun, he didn’t watch tv much especially movies, so he was struggling to find a movie. He decided to pick a random movie under the comedy section, hoping they both would end up enjoying it. 

Baekhyun made his way back to the room with a tray in his hand with two mugs on top of it filled to the brim with coffee. They didn’t talk much while drinking the beverage, Yixing sat silently while Baekhyun hummed random melodies every time he took a different sip. Yixing didn’t like coffee, at all, but he put himself through it for the younger male beside him. 

They finished the coffee quickly and started the movie. Baekhyun had his legs over Yixing's and hand wrapped around the older male’s while he fiddled with his fingers. Yixing loved the feelings of Baekhyun pressed against him, the warmth made him feel comfortable.

Once the movie started they both paid attention to it, laughing whenever something funny happened on the screen but as it progressed the found themselves focused less on the movie and more on each other. 

Yixing initiated it by putting his arms around Baekhyun and pulling the man’s whole body onto his. Then it was Baekhyun who slid his hand under Yixing’s shirt and began rubbing circles gently and dragging his hands up and down his chest. It kept progressing when Yixing began to kiss Baekhyun's neck every couple of seconds.

Suddenly Baekhyun was pulling Yixing's shirt off while Yixing was tugging at Baekhyun's pants. Before they both knew it, Baekhyun was straddling Yixing’s lap while Yixing was kissing and sucking on his neck. 

Yixing began kissing up Baekhyun's neck, then moving to his jaw then finally pressing his slightly swollen lips onto Baekhyun's. Their kiss was filthy, there was no sweetness behind it just hunger and need. 

Baekhyun began to rock his hips against the man beneath him causing Yixing to clench his jaw and pull away from the kiss. He sat there with hungry eyes watching the smaller male move his full hips against his own. Baekhyun felt Yixing place his hands on his ass, pulling the younger closer to him to create more friction. 

Baekhyun expression matched Yixing, their eyes filled with lust as their hips moved together and their moans echoed in Baekhyun's room. 

“Fuck,” Yixing groaned as Baekhyun kept grinding down onto his pelvis. He put his hands on the youngers hips and quickly flipped them, so he was now on top. 

He quickly tugged Baekhyun's shirt off, throwing it to the side before attaching his lips onto the younger’s nipple cause Baekhyun to let out a whine. Yixing sucked and lightly bit both of Baekhyun's nipples before he started to kiss his way down the others chest. Once he reached Baekhyun's waist band, he pressed his palm onto Baekhyun's hard cock and began to rub while Baekhyun withered and moaned underneath him.

It didn’t take him long before he began tugging the youngers boxers off, finally letting Baekhyun’s dick spring free from its restraint. Yixing quickly wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's throbbing cock before slowly tugging causing the man under him to let out a long gasp. 

Then he stopped, Yixing kept his hand wrapped around Baekhyun's cock but didn’t move it causing the Baekhyun to whine and beg for him to move, but no matter what Yixing stayed still with a sly smirk on his face.

Baekhyun then took matters into his own hand and began thrusting up into Yixing's hand, moaning as the man on top of him slightly tightened his hand around his sensitive cock.

“You look so beautiful while you fuck yourself into my hand,” Yixing told Baekhyun before dipping his head down and taking the man’s balls into his mouth. 

Baekhyun began to thrust at a faster pace as Yixing kept licking and sucking on his balls causing him to inch closer and closer to his climax. 

“Yixing please,” Baekhyun whined and the man on top of him began move his hands to match Baekhyun's thrusts. 

It didn’t take the younger male long before he was cumming onto Yixing’s hand with a loud breathy moan. Yixing tugged on Baekhyun's now hyper sensitive cock for a little more before removing his cum filled hand off of him. 

Baekhyun watched as Yixing put one of his fingers that was covered in his cum in his mouth and licked it clean. 

“Yummy,” Yixing said, winking at the panting boy sprawled out on the bed. 

Instead of reply Baekhyun watched as Yixing left his room to go to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a couple baby wipes from his night stand and cleaned himself up before tugging Yixing’s shirt on and laying on his stomach.

When Yixing came back he smacked Baekhyun’s butt cheeks before laying down on the bed next to him.

“What was that for,” Baekhyun pouted, his eyes closed as Yixing pulled the blanket over the both of them. 

“Your little butt looked so cute, I had to,” Yixing replied with a chuckled, before kissing Baekhyun's cheek.

“My butt is not little, take it back,” Baekhyun said opening his eyes and playfully hitting Yixing's chest. 

Instead of reply, Yixing smacked Baekhyun's butt again causing the younger to whine and smack his arm in return.

For the rest of the night they laid next to each other and talked about life, telling each other stories about each other when they were kids. Baekhyun made fun of Yixing because he was bald which caused Yixing to tickle him in retaliation. They kept that up until both of them fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yixing goes to baekhyuns apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

‘I can do this,’ Yixing thought to himself as he left his apartment and got in his car. He decided that to do what Minseok had told him to do and go to Baekhyun’s place since he knew the younger male wouldn’t answer his texts. 

He didn’t know exactly what he planned on doing or saying when he makes it to Baekhyun's place, he figured that it would all just come out naturally when he sees Baekhyun. He wanted things to go back to how they were before the day Baekhyun kicked him out. Yixing wanted to find out exactly _why_ Baekhyun had kicked him out that day.

It’s been on his mind ever since, he didn’t know what he did to make the younger male just randomly kick him out of his place. He knew one thing for sure, he will try to fix whatever he did wrong because not being around the younger male is slowly killing him. 

Yixing didn’t realize how much he craved Baekhyun's company until he wasn’t around the other. Baekhyun made him feel at home and safe, Yixing enjoyed going straight to Baekhyun’s apartment after work as if it was his home. He enjoyed eating with Baekhyun then cuddling for the rest of the night till they fell asleep. But most of all he enjoyed watching the younger male play his instruments or sing, seeing Baekhyun in his element was truly a beautiful sight. 

Yixing drove to Baekhyun's apartment complex in total silence, he couldn’t bring himself to listen to any music because he didn’t want anything else to occupy his mind. It didn’t take him long to arrive to the youngers building. He quickly parked his car and made his way inside. 

He quickly greeted the doorman before heading into the first elevator he sees, pressing the number five button so it could take him to Baekhyun's floor. Once he was on the right floor he got off the elevator and made his way towards Baekhyun's door. 

When he arrived at Baekhyun's front door he stood still in front of it for a couple minutes before finally lifting his fist up and knocking three times. He waited a little while, but no one came to the door, so he decided to knock again, a little harder this time. He waited once again but no one came to open the door, so he decided to try the doorbell this time, but just like the knocking Baekhyun didn’t open the door. 

Yixing put his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything but there was no noise coming from inside the apartment. It was clear that no one was home, he felt embarrassed for knocking on the door so many times. 

Sighing, the tattoo artist took a seat on the floor next to Baekhyun's door, deciding that he will for Baekhyun to come home. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Yixing decided to scroll through his social media and check his messages. He spent about an hour looking through many messages from people asking him to tattoo them, or people asking him out on dates before he slowly doze off into sleep. 

While Yixing slept sitting next to Baekhyun’s door, Baekhyun was in his university’s music hall practicing his violin sonata. He had been there for three hours already constantly practicing without taking a break. His fingers, chin and shoulder were aching as he refused to rest. 

Baekhyun was having a hard time perfecting his playing, there was a certain part in the sonata that he kept messing up over and over again. No matter how many times he went over it, he just couldn’t play it right and it was starting to frustrate him. 

Loudly groaning, the short man finally put his violin down and took a seat. His head was in his palms as he kept going over that certain melody in his head, trying to figure out exactly why he’s not able to play it right. 

Grabbing his violins and sheet music, Baekhyun finally decided to go home. He was too exhausted to continue practicing plus he couldn’t go through another failed attempt at the sonata. 

He quickly left the music hall after closing all the lights and made his way over to his car. He quickly drove home while listening to the sonata he needed to perfect for his upcoming performance on repeat. 

He made it to his building after thirty minutes, quickly parking his car and heading up to his apartment through the garage elevator. When he got to his floor he saw someone sitting on the floor next to his door, they’re knees curled up against their chest with their head laying on them.

He slowly and cautiously made his way over to them before realizing the person was asleep. When he crouched down by them he realized that it was Yixing, he furrowed his brows in confusion while trying to think of a reason why Yixing is here sleeping outside his place. 

Softly patting Yixing’s cheek, the smaller man whispered, “Yixing wake up.”

It didn’t take long before the sleeping man opened his eyes and look at the crouching Baekhyun in front of him. Yixing quickly lifted his head and stood up once he realized where he was and that he fell asleep waiting for the man who was now in front of him. 

“Hey, you’re finally home,” Yixing said awkwardly to Baekhyun who was staring at him with no emotion. 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked Yixing in a monotoned voice. 

“I came to talk to you, but you weren’t here so I decided to sit and wait until you came back,” he said sheepishly. “I guess I fell asleep while waiting.”

“Well I’m here so talk,” Baekhyun told him, no interest in his voice. 

“Look, I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you mad,” Yixing started. “I’m stupid and impulsive so whatever I did to make you kick me out and ignore me for, I’m really sorry.”

“Yixing-“ Baekhyun started to say but was cut off by the older male in front of him. 

“No listen, I like you. I like being with you, I like eating meals with you, I like coming home, well your home, after work to you and seeing you playing your instruments or singing. You make me happy Baekhyun,” Yixing expressed, grabbing the smaller man’s hand. 

“Go home Yixing,” Baekhyun sighed before pulling his hand away from Yixing’s own. 

“What?” Yixing asked, dumbfounded. “Did you not hear what I just said?”

Baekhyun stood there looking at the taller male in front of him without blinking, not a word coming out of his mouth. 

“Baek, I want to be with you,” Yixing whispered while looking the younger male in the eyes. 

“Please, go home,” Baekhyun said before pulling his keys out and unlocking his door. “Don’t come to my place to do this again, I’m busy and I don’t have times for distractions like this. Please go home and stop trying to contact me.”

With that being said, Baekhyun went inside his apartment and closed his door before Yixing could protest. The older male was left in the hallway, stunned. His heart clenched as the younger males’ words ran through his mind again, he was too late. 

‘Go home,’ he heard in his head as he stumbled backwards, hands shaky. He did everything his friends told him to do, he went to Baekhyun's place, he waited for hours, he confessed all for him to get called a distraction by the man he liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun looks for yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 6am, it probably has a bunch of typos so im sorry if it sucks lol. enjoy :)

It’s been a couple minutes since Baekhyun dragged Jongin out of the restaurant with him to “go for a walk” to let Junmyeon and Jongdae spend some alone time together. In reality, he wanted to look for Yixing just like the rest of his friends are doing. He knew that the older man was not familiar with the area because he isn’t a native and him getting lost worried him.

Baekhyun also knew that he shouldn’t even try looking for him because he told himself he was going to move on. Yixing being lost is none of his business but he can’t help but make it his business. 

He saw the pictures Yixing had posted on twitter, he was familiar with that area so of course he wanted to go look for him. In the back of his mind he knew that he wasn’t going to go up to Yixing if he found him, that’s why he took Jongin with him; he’d Jongin would tell Sehun Yixing’s location if they ended up finding him.

The ended-up walking along the river, Baekhyun ahead of Jongin. He was constantly looking in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of the lost dimpled beauty. There were too many people around this area today and that just made it harder for Baekhyun to look at everyone.

Jongin knew his friend was looking for Yixing but decided not to say anything, he just followed him closely and looked around the area as well. He had informed Sehun that Baekhyun was also looking for the lost male which resulted in Sehun telling him not to let Baekhyun go to Yixing if the older man was found. 

Baekhyun sighed as the got closer to the bridge because that meant the river walk was going to end soon and he still hasn’t gotten a glimpse of Yixing. He was constantly checking the other man’s twitter to see if he posted any new pictures of his location. 

Yixing getting lost was kind of funny to Baekhyun because the older male was so nonchalant about it, he was looking around and taking pictures of where he was instead of being scared that someone might kidnap or rob him. Everyone including himself were worried about Yixing while Yixing was walking around like everything was fine. It was cute. 

“Where could he be,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself as he locked his phone and looked around. 

“So, you are looking for Yixing,” Jongin said while slightly nudging Baekhyun causing the smaller man to huff. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun replied, slightly pushing his tall friend away from him. 

“You know it’s okay to admit you’re looking for him,” Jongin stated. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Ugh, fine. I’m looking for him too,” Baekhyun groaned. “Happy?”

“Very,” Jongin said with a smile before moving closer to Baekhyun.

They ended up passing the bridge and walking towards the cherry blossom trees that were along the river. There were less people around the cherry blossom trees, meaning it would be easier for them to spot him. 

“This place is actually so nice at night,” Jongin said in awe as he looked at the cherry blossoms around him that were under purple lights that made them pop. 

Baekhyun just hummed in return, he’d been here before, so he knows just how beautiful and serene it was. He didn’t want to talk much cause the only thing on his mind was finding Yixing. 

Before he could walk any further Jongin grabbed him and pulled him towards a cherry blossom tree. He was about to open his mouth but Jongin shushed him while pointing at something ahead of them. Baekhyun followed the direction Jongin’s finger and saw the man he Yixing looking around and taking pictures of the trees. 

He was so close to Baekhyun, closer than he’s been in weeks. Baekhyun's heart clenched at the thought then he began to feel guilty. Yixing and himself don’t talk anymore because of him, he probably ruined his chances with the older male by rejecting him so harshly. 

He his further behind the blossom tree so that Yixing wouldn’t spot him. He was starting to regret looking for him because now he just feels sad. Jongin noticed his friends shift in moods and pulled him towards a bench placed next to the blossom tree so he can sit.

“Go up to him,” Jongin encouraged his sad friend.

“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun sighed, staring at Yixing who was now looking out into the river.

“Why wouldn’t you? It’s a perfect opportunity for you to apologize and talk things out,” Jongin reasoned, trying to convince his short friend to go to the man he’s been sad over.

“It wouldn’t make sense for me to approach him,” Baekhyun began to say. “I was the one who told him to stop talking to me.”

“I get that, but you clearly weren’t thinking straight when you said that,” the taller friend said. “That’s why you should go talk to him.”

“I can’t,” Baekhyun said shaking his head.

Jongin sighed in defeat before grabbing his phone and calling his boyfriend to let him know he found Yixing. Baekhyun zoned his friend out as he focused on Yixing. 

Even though he was plenty of feet away from him, Baekhyun noticed how his hair is a lighter shade of brown now and how is posture is worse than it was before. His back was turned to Baekhyun so the other couldn’t see much of his face, but he wished he could. 

He sat there watching the older male as he waited for his friends to come find him. It only took them a couple minutes to arrive. Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol and Sehun were going to come to Yixing since that’s who Jongin told but Siyeon and Kyungsoo ended up being the two that find him. 

Baekhyun watched as the pretty girl embraced Yixing into a bear hug and how Kyungsoo scolded him with a pout telling him how worried he was. He watched as Yixing giggled at his two saviors before showing them something on his phone. 

He looked away when Yixing faced his direction, slightly turning his face the other direction so he wouldn’t be recognized by the dimpled man. He waited a little bit before turning back to face where Yixing was standing but when he looked he saw Yixing walking away hand in hand with Siyeon while Kyungsoo had his arm around his shoulder. 

Baekhyun didn’t know why he felt so sad and empty, he was the one that caused this so why is he feeling like this? 

“Baekhyun, we should go home,” Jongin whispered while rubbing his friends shoulder trying to comfort him. 

“You go, I’m going to stay here for a little while,” Baekhyun said, looking at his friend with a small smile. 

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked, slowly getting up in case his friend says no.

Baekhyun nods in response before waving at his friend who began to walk away.

Baekhyun stayed on that bench looking out at the river for hours, everything going through his mind. He saw that Yixing looked happy and that made him happy. He didn’t want to interfere with the older man’s happiness any longer. 

It was time for Baekhyun to move on, or at least that’s what he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yixings letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Dear you,

I’ve rewritten this letter so many times because I don’t know how to tell you everything without making this letter super long. All I know is that the first thing I want to tell you is that I’m sorry. Over the past couple of weeks, I have realized that you weren’t the only person who was at fault, that I am too. I realized how much I pushed you away at the beginning and now I can see how much that must have hurt you. I didn’t push you away and deny that we were together on purpose, or to hurt you. I did it because I was scared, I’m still scared but not as much. 

My whole life I’ve been around people who were in toxic relationships, my parents, my aunts and uncles, my friends. Everyone around me seemed to be so unhappy with their relationship, especially my parents. When I was younger they used to fight all the time to the point where it even got physical sometimes, and I experienced every single fight with them. Relationships have always been something that I steered away from because I didn’t want to go through a relationship like my parents. It wasn’t because I didn’t want to be with you cause trust me, I really do. You’re perfect Baekhyun, you made me so happy during the time we spent together, I loved the dynamic we had and I didn’t want it to get messed up if we got in a relationship so I just kept avoiding it hoping you would be okay with how we were but I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.

Another thing I wanted to tell you is about my father and me. That night I came to your place and you rejected me, it triggered something inside of me. The way you talked to me reminded me of how my father used to talk to me. He was always so cold towards me and he wore the same expression you did. My father was an abusive asshole, which you probably guessed if you read the beginning lol. He always took his anger out on me throughout my childhood because I was the reason he had to stay with my mother. She wasn’t capable of taking care of me which forced him to stick around and he _hated_ me for that. He would beat me whenever he can, he would degrade me whenever he can, he did everything to make my childhood a living hell. The thing he did the most was telling me that no one would ever love me because I’m nothing but a burden to people. He would tell me this every chance he got until it was engraved in my head. 

The way you rejected me and sent me into this state where I went back to being my “old self” basically. I started having nightmares the first few nights of my dad beating me and saying horrible things to me to the point where I would wake up crying in panic attack mode. I hated that feeling so I started working overtime and drinking a bunch of coffee and energy drinks to stay awake because I was tired of constant nightmares. If I did sleep it was in two-hour intervals, so I wouldn’t have to experience anything. I also started drinking too in the beginning but I quickly stopped because I didn’t want to turn into a drunk like my father. Basically, I was in a fucked up state of mind, I stopped talking to my friends unless it was texting, I stopped going out, I barely ate and slept. I was a mess. At first, I wished I never met you and blamed you for everything but now I know that I’m as much in fault as you are, and I don’t blame you for it because you didn’t know it would trigger me. I’m sorry that my friends blamed you for it. 

I was a very quiet kid, I had really bad anxiety so to take my mind off of everything I started drawing. I didn’t talk to anyone until my senior year in high school when I met Kyungsoo. He was in the same art class as me and always praised my works when he saw them. He befriended me against my will and bugged me until I talked to him. He’s really the only reason I came out of my shell and started to become comfortable with myself. He has seen the worst of me and knows everything about me so when he saw that I was starting to shut down and go back to having horrible nightmares because of what you said he started being harsh towards you, so I’m sorry for that. 

Now the last thing I want to tell you is something you’ve been dying to hear ever since we met. I don’t have tattoo’s because my father was covered in them and I don’t want to look like him. You’re probably wondering why I became a tattoo artist if I didn’t want to be reminded of someone who was covered in them. I love tattoos, I love tattooing people, I love seeing my art come to life. I just don’t want to look like my father, the people I tattoo daily may have tattoo’s like my father, but they don’t look like him, I do. I’m a literal copy of my father, looks wise, so if _I_ got tattoo’s I’d look identical to him and I don’t want that. 

I’m sorry for the mistakes that I made when it came to you, if I could go back I would do everything differently so we both wouldn’t have to go through such pain. You’re a beautiful person Baekhyun and I never want you to be upset because of me again. To be honest, I really was waiting for a text from you every day for the past month, I just wanted you to text me and tell me you miss me because fuck, I miss you so much. I often found myself driving to your place after work and had to remind myself that you didn’t want me there and that we weren’t talking, and it hurt so much. You were always on my mind, you still are. 

I don’t expect you to reply to this or talk to me after reading this. If you still don’t want me in your life then that’s okay, it would hurt but I respect your choice. I just wanted you to get everything off my chest and tell you everything. Thank you for making me happy and safe when we were together, I will never forget that. I love you Baekhyun, I really do.

P.s, I need to confess one final thing, you’re right, I am a vampire. 

\- Your Vampy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lowkey sucks, its 6 am im sorry lol

Baekhyun was waiting in his bed for Yixing to get home. At first, he was waiting naked but then he realized he was getting way too ahead of himself and ended up putting a large shirt on with boxer’s underneath. Who knows Yixing’s alone time might not be sex like Baekhyun was thinking. 

He sat in his bed watching videos on his phone waiting for time to pass and Yixing to arrive home because he missed his boyfriend and wants to be in his arms again. 

Yixing arrived home about a quarter of an hour later with empty hands but a determined expression. Baekhyun quickly greeted him but was cut off by Yixing pressing his lips against his own. 

Baekhyun melted into Yixing and wrapped his arms around the older male’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Their lips hungrily moving against each other while their hands roamed on each other’s bodies. 

Yixing pushed the smaller boy back onto the bed and climbed in between his legs, slowly grinding his clothed crotch onto Baekhyun's own before attaching his lips on the smaller man’s neck. 

Baekhyun whimpered every time Yixing’s member came into contact with his own hardening crotch. Wanting to feel the Yixing more Baekhyun dragged his hand down to the waistline of Yixing’s jeans trying to unbutton his jeans but Yixing sucking and kissing on his neck was making it harder for him to do so. 

Yixing realized what Baekhyun was trying to do so he climbed off of him and stood at the edge of his Baekhyun’s bed waiting for the smaller man to take his pants off for him. 

Baekhyun crawled over to Yixing before getting up and sitting back on his knees before reaching for Yixing's pants again to unbutton them. He quickly undid the button and zipper before pushing Yixing’s pants down. Once Yixing’s pants were off Baekhyun slid his hands underneath Yixing's boxers, wrapping his hands around the older man’s cock causing Yixing to groan. 

Baekhyun tugged Yixing’s cock a few times before pulling his hands out the older man’s boxers and pulling the garments down. 

He then proceeded to take his own shirt and boxers off while Yixing watched him. Baekhyun's dazed eyes followed Baekhyun as he walked away from the bed, grabbing the lube from Baekhyun’s drawer and discarding his shirt. 

“Turn over,” Yixing commanded while making his way towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun quickly complied, pressing his front to the mattress and burying his face in his pillows. 

Baekhyun felt the bed dip before Yixing’s warm hands landed on his ass with a light smack before rubbing his cheeks. Yixing dipped one finger between Baekhyun’s cheeks circling it around his tight hole before retracting his hands. 

Yixing popped open the lube bottle before pouring some on his fingers before spreading Baekhyun’s cheeks apart for him. He positioned his slick finger before slowly pushing it into Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately sighs at the action. Yixing waits a little before he begins pumping his finger in the smaller man. 

Baekhyun starts to rock his hips to match Yixing's rhythm. Yixing then slowly adds a second finger causing Baekhyun to moan louder and rock against his fingers even harder. Yixing curls his fingers inside Baekhyun, gently massaging the smaller man’s prostate causing Baekhyun to moan profanities and Yixing’s name. 

Yixing starts leaving light kisses on the back Baekhyun’s neck right on top of his tattoo before adding a third finger inside the smaller man. Baekhyun arched his back before letting out a loud whiny moan. 

“More, please Yixing I want more,” Baekhyun whined as Yixing kept pumping and curling his fingers inside of him. 

“Another finger?” Yixing asked the moaning boy while he kept pumping his fingers inside him. 

“No, you. I want you,” Baekhyun sighed.

Yixing slowly pulled his finger out of the man beneath him before sliding his slick cock sliding between Baekhyun's cheeks, his breathe fanning on the smaller man’s tattooed neck. Baekhyun groaned as Yixing slowly pushed his cock fully inside him. 

Yixing began moving inside of him, slow for a few seconds before increasing his speed and deepness. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the moans and cursing filled the warm air around them. 

Baekhyun was in heaven, Yixing feels _so_ good inside of him. The stretch felt amazing, Yixing’s cock hitting his prostate with every stroke had him on cloud nine. 

Yixing on the other hand was regretting not fucking Baekhyun earlier, the small boy felt so good wrapped around his cock. He was so warm and silky, Yixing wanted to cum inside him over and over again. 

“Choke me,” Baekhyun moaned as Yixing kept thrusting in him at a fast pace. “Please.”

It didn’t take Yixing long to comply with his boyfriend’s request. He slowly dragged his hand up his boyfriend side before lightly wrapping it around his pretty neck. At first, he simply held Baekhyun's neck without choking him. But when he picked up his pace he choked Baekhyun tightly to where the smaller man struggled to breathe. But that was what Baekhyun wanted. Yixing of course loosened his hand around his boyfriends neck every little while to let the moaning man beneath him breathe before he chokes him again. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun groaned when Yixing began to thrust deep in him at a slower pace. 

Yixing kept switching up his pace, at one moment it is very fast and at the next it was slow and sensual and that was driving Baekhyun crazy. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t going to last longer if Yixing kept this up.

It didn’t take long for that warm familiar weight sets in the pit of Baekhyun's stomach, he was so close to his climax, ready for it to hit him hard at any moment. His breathing was erratic, getting cut off as each of Yixing’s thrusts shook his body with joy. 

With a loud, rasped cry Baekhyun came hard, his aching, pink cock releasing between confined space of his stomach and the sheets. Yixing’s hand tightening around Baekhyun’s neck as he moaned against the smaller boy’s neck before releasing inside of his boyfriend, filling him up. 

Yixing kept thrusting to ride out his climax while Baekhyun shook underneath him. He was so sensitive right now and each one of Yixing’s thrusts caused him to shake. 

“So, so good,” Yixing moaned when he stopped his movement. They laid side to side on Baekhyun's bed, Yixing’s cock still inside Baekhyun as they knew they’d be going for round two, and three and so on. 

Yixing planted his lips onto Baekhyun's resulting in a short and sweet kiss between the two boyfriends. They laid together for a little while, fingers intertwined before Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun, letting his seed spill out of his boyfriend’s hole onto the bed sheets. 

Baekhyun quickly moved on top of his boyfriend, positioning Yixing’s cock at his entrance before sinking down on Yixing’s still hard cock. Yixing threw his head back as his boyfriend skillfully moved his hips on him.

The two of them kept at that all night, they had sex in every possible location in Baekhyun’s apartment. By the time it was morning, there wasn’t a single inch of the apartment that was untouched by the two. They lost count of how many times they came and where they came. At one-point Yixing even let Baekhyun fuck him. 

They exchanged their “I love yous” and other sweet nothings along with their dirty words to each other all night until they wore each other out and passed out naked in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grand opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Baekhyun and Yixing had been together for seven months at this point. They were a happy couple, they rarely argued, it was as if they were stuck in their honeymoon phase. They loved each other so much and everyone around them could tell how deep their feelings ran for each other.

Being in a relationship changed them both for the better. Yixing was more vocal because of Baekhyun and Baekhyun matured more because of Yixing. They both benefitted each other in so many ways, they were perfect for each other.

Over the past couple of months after Baekhyun's graduation, Yixing gave him the idea of opening up a small music studio/school with Jongdae and Chanyeol as the other two were also musical geniuses. At first Baekhyun thought the idea was farfetched but here he is today, about to open a studio with his two friends. 

Minseok was a huge help when it came to making this happen, since he came from a rich family with many connections he helped them find an area to set it up and even paid for most of it. All Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol had to do was set everything else up, and they did. The building they got was very large to where they could fit so many instruments. They even decided that the other half of it should be made into a small dance studio which will be led by Jongin. 

The dance area though was still being organized so unlike the music side, it won’t open for a couple more months. 

Today was the day, the day that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol have been working for. It’s their grand opening. They had many student’s of many ages sign up for lessons for different instruments before they were even close to opening. Today was finally the day they can show everyone their studio and inform them of all their rules.

Baekhyun was the most nervous out of the three because he wanted this to go well, so badly, he wanted to succeed in music because that is his passion. He wanted to make it as a musician whether he was a mere teacher or a well-known artist. 

The grand opening begins in less than ten minutes and the three men grow more and more nervous as time decreased. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin and Junmyeon arrived early and were waiting with their friends. Baekhyun wishes Yixing was here early because he wanted his comfort and reassurance, also he wanted to experience this with his lover. 

Once it was time for the grand opening, the three men made their way to the front of their studio with their friends trailing behind them. There were a lot of people waiting outside, a couple of photographers to capture this moment. 

When it was time all three of them cut the ribbon at the entrance and each gave a small speech about how hard they worked to make this happen and how they’re looking forward to teaching music. 

After that they led the guests inside and showed them around, explained each room to them and told them their expectations for all their students. After their tour was done they let people roam around the area, look at the instruments, sign up for classes ect.

Baekhyun went to the side as he watched everyone roam around and talk to each other. He was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive, that was all he wanted at this point. Minutes passed with no word of Yixing, he hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts.

Baekhyun grew worried then realized that Yixing was probably with a client and that’s why he hasn’t arrived yet. He decided to waste time by going to speak with his friends. 

Yixing on the other hand was speeding to make it to Baekhyun’s opening. He had been planning a surprise for his boyfriend and he didn’t think it would’ve taken this long for him to get. He feels bad for missing the grand opening but hopes that his surprise will make it up to Baekhyun. 

“Come on,” he groaned as the traffic light turned red. He looked down in his lap to his phone receiving plenty of messaged from all his friends, probably asking him where he was. 

After a couple more minutes of driving he made it to Baekhyun's studio and quickly parked his car. He jogged until he made it to the front door, quickly pulling down his sleeve he walked in.

Baekhyun was in the center of everyone so Yixing easily spotted him. He creeped up behind his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him startling the shorter man. 

“Congratulations baby,” Yixing whispered before kissing the back of Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun turned around with a frown but as soon as he saw Yixing's smile he stopped frowning. “You’re late,” the smaller man said to his boyfriend. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yixing said before taking Baekhyun's hand in his own. “Come with me, I have to show you something.”

Yixing pulled Baekhyun away from everyone and into Chanyeol’s private studio where no one else was. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Baekhyun asked, confused by his boyfriends actions. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Yixing smiled pulling his boyfriend closer.

Baekhyun looked around trying to find what Yixing's surprise was but didn’t see anything. “Where is it?” he asked, making eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“Here,” Yixing said pointing at his clothed forearm, confusing his boyfriend in front of him. 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows when Yixing held his arm out towards him. He held Yixing’s clothed arm and twisted it around but couldn’t see anything. 

“Lift my sleeve,” Yixing chuckled.

“Oh,” Baekhyun replied before doing what his boyfriend told him to. 

When he rolled up Yixing sleeve slowly he saw ink on his boyfriend’s forearms. “No way,” he giggles before rolling Yixing's forearm all the way up. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says with a huge smile on his face. “You got the same tattoo as me.”

He put his arm against Yixing’s to show the identical tattoos side to side. “You actually got a tattoo, oh my god someone pinch me this can’t be real.” 

“I thought about it for a long time and decided that one tattoo wouldn’t hurt, especially if it matched yours,” Yixing told Baekhyun. 

“Vampy,” Baekhyun laughed, softly hitting Yixing's chest. “I can’t believe you did this without telling me.”

“Do you like it?” Yixing asked his smiling boyfriend. 

“No,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t like it, I love it.” 

“I love you,” Yixing replied to his boyfriend before pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i just want to say thank you to everyone who read this au, thank you for all your feedback and love, i hope you guys enjoyed it! hope to see yall for the next au :)


End file.
